1. Field of the Invention
The invention involves a flight management process, such as for landing an aircraft. The term “landing” includes the approach stage and the touching of the wheel on the landing strip or runway.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally speaking, when landing, an aircraft loses altitude and reduces its speed to switch from cruising flight conditions to landing conditions. During its descent, the aircraft takes on various configurations. First of all, during flight at cruising speed, the outside surface of the aircraft is the smoothest possible. When it approaches the ground, several stages are foreseen during which the slats and wing flaps of the aircraft are extended. Classically speaking, an aircraft includes at least three distinct configurations with extended slats and wing flaps.
To diminish sound nuisances on the ground around airports, it is already known that the approach phase of aircraft is modified. Classically speaking, to land, an aircraft goes from an altitude when it begins descent to an altitude of about 3000 ft while maintaining a considerably constant speed. The flight path angle of the aircraft during descent is comprised for instance between −2° and −3°. When it arrives at about 3000 feet (this altitude is given as an example and coincides with the generally selected altitude), the aircraft decelerates to an intermediate speed. The aircraft then intercepts the glide slope applicable to the airport and landing strip.
To diminish sound nuisances on the ground, it is known to make a DCA approach (“Continuous Descent Approach”). In this process, there is no more deceleration level at constant altitude but the aircraft decelerates at the same time as it descends and the descent is calculated so as to intercept the glide slope of the applicable airport, without level.